


I only deal in Truth

by dr_zook



Category: Starfighter (Comic), The Bible
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Devil, M/M, Payment, Satan - Freeform, Trading Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer visits Cain; they have made a deal some time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only deal in Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



> Written for [caeseria](http://caeseria.livejournal.com/) and [oracle_dreams](http://oracle-dreams.livejournal.com/). They wanted (cracky) Cain/Lucifer and Cain bored, alone and not in his ship. That's what they got.
> 
> Title is borrowed from [CROWBAR](http://www.crowbarmusic.com/). It's the same story like "Blood Run Red" I posted over at LJ's navigated_fight comm - only with another title, because I'm dumb that way, yes. *facepalms*

He looked like Abel, but he wasn't. This was probably something like a mythological pun. Does something like this even exist? Cain didn't bother to wonder about that longer than necessary. He grabbed the handrail tighter.

"Thus we meet again," said the figure that looked like his Navigator. Looked like him and yet not: Abel's gaze would never be that false and haughty.

Cain made something like a agreeing grunt. Why in this shape? Fuck. And why here and now? Fuck. Fuck him _royally_. He swallowed some bile that rose when he caught a whiff of the stale air shifting around the other's form.

"I hope you don't prefer the horse hoof and pointy tail," the other bared his teeth. They were as regular as ever. But his lower lip lacked the scar. Of course. "Thought of giving you something more pleasant to look at."

"What do you want?" Cain tried to be as cool as ever, but probably failed anyway. Fuck fuck fuck.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lonesome midnight stroll unheralded like this." The other still smiled widely, and with a fast gesture Cain couldn't follow he put a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

Abel would look more than depraved like that. And disturbingly vicious.

"Funny what such little accessories can do with people, no?“ He lighted the cig and took a deep drag. "Maybe you remember our last meeting, boy."

Cain groaned. "Kind of."

"It wasn't just a dream, you know?"

Fuck. Had felt like one. Like a fucking nightmare to be precise. Like being caught in a gruesome splatter flick, with no colours but black and red and lightning. He had put the blame on the drugs, actually. Thought they had been cut with whatever-- with something you get when you distilled cold sweat and piss.

"I'm here to remind you of your payment."

Cain groaned again. His tongue was hamstrung, feeling numb and heavy. Yet he managed a croak: "You want it now?"

The other laughed sharply. "I could take it now, yes. All of it. Alas, I won't." He tried to shove Abel's shock of hair behind his ear, but failed. "Not now. I like watching you struggle, boy. In more than one way."

Cain tried to close his eyes, but was forced to leave them open. The other took the two step further towards him, only to jam him against the handrail. Another surge of bile rose, he swallowed quickly.

"Watch out," the Devil said not exactly harsh before licking over his jawline. "Don't grow weak now. Not now." And shoved Cain down the stairs, where he stayed curled up until he could be sure that he wouldn't vomit all-over his lap.

It took another hour until he had calmed down enough to return to cabin no. 87. Abel lay there, his left hand splayed over Cain's spot in his sleep.

"Tsk," Cain made, and before the door had closed behind him again, he had put himself against Abel and listened to his breathing for the rest of the night.


End file.
